


Red Cheeks and Goat Horns

by SuslikXD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Asriel is a badass, Chara is homeless, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Guns and Magic, Multiple POV (2), Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Chara (not much), Older Frisk, Other tags may appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuslikXD/pseuds/SuslikXD
Summary: Living in Undercity is hard for Chara, but she has managed. Being homeless in a city with mafia and other criminals is... well let's just say, different. But, one faithful day while eating burned buns, she meets a certain goat person, who she decides to help out. Feeling grateful, he decided to help her out. Blushing and beating people into pulp ensues!





	1. Red Cheeks and Goat Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first fic ever! Being inspired by Mafiatale and not seeing any Asriel in most of them made me want to change that, even by a little. If you find any grammar errors or broken sentence building, cuz English isn't my first language. Well, enjoy the ride. Also, I have a dumb way of writing, I leave the dot from ends of paragraphs, it looks dumb to me  
> :D

Undercity, a place where both HUMANS and MONSTERS coexist. On the surface, everything seems fine with the occasional racism, but such are times. Both Monster and Human mafias are known to exist. The three powerful rivalling mafias are Sluggers, a Human gang, Red Wolves, another Human gang and The Mob, a Monster gang

The three have been at odds for years, but have never had a direct war with each other, only small raids and shootouts. There hasn’t been a large war because each of the Dons knows, if two of the three were to go to war, the one left would easily beat the remaining

Why haven’t two of the three banded together? Because each wants the absolute control and they have big difference in ways of doing “business”

            Yet none of it matters to Chara. Only things that did, was a shelter for the night and some food for the day. Her life has been rough. Orphan from birth, she grew up in orphanage but left that place at 13. Now, she’s been on the streets for three, four years? Even she doesn’t even know anymore

Yet, tonight she was having a feast! She had found a whole burger in a trash bin and was munching on it. For sleeping place, she managed to find an attic

It was an odd apartment building, in that the top floor had attics. The house was four stories tall, plus the oddity of extra room. She still wonders how she made that jump to the window

After finishing the burger, she felt full for the first time in a while and let out a satisfied sigh. Then, she looked around some boxes and found clothes. She looked at her ragged pants and shirt and decided to check if some of it fitted her

To Chara’s surprise, she managed to find a green and yellow striped blouse, light brown pants and a light jacket. After changing her clothes she continued to search around. Sometimes later, she found something, she wasn’t expecting

A gun

It was a snub-nosed, six shot revolver. Chara hadn’t held, let alone shot a gun in her life, but she knew how they operated. To her surprise, it was fully loaded

She pondered whether to take it or not, and came to a conclusion that it would be a lot safer at nights. Chara remembered the few times when men had tried to push themselves on her. Luckily she had managed to run away or avoid those kinds of encounters

Actually, she tried to avoid all contact with both monsters and humans. With monster, it was easy. They held to themselves and didn’t do business with humans

Humans, on the other hand, were the dangerous bunch. If they were given even a little power, they’ll abuse it. Greed ran through all them. Chara hated those kinds of humans

She sometimes wished she had been born as a monster. But she knew not to wish for anything, it didn’t work. Yet she did, again and again. It helped hold up her hope

Chara put the gun in the inner pocket of the jacket and continued to search around for a bit. After bit of time, she lied down a thick blanket on the ground and lied down on top of it. Soon, dreamlands took her

            In the morning, she woke up due to sun shining straight on her face. She wasn’t feeling any muscle pain, which surprised her. She stretched and stood up. After looking around for a bit, she went to the window she climbed in from

After looking out of it, she leaped to the neighbouring apartment buildings roof and rushed to the fire escape and quickly got to the surface level and walked around the back alleys, looking for thrown away food

After two hours of searching, she found few pieces of burnt bread. It wasn’t burnt to inedible but the taste could be felt, but to Chara it was only food she could scavenge

She quickly went to a nearby building, which was an abandoned factory. It wasn’t her first time here, so she knew few safe places to hide in

Chara quietly sneaked behind a large container, where there was a hole in the wall. When she had first become a homeless, she found this place and quietly cleared it out

 The only reason she left it, was because she had been followed to the factory by some people. She didn’t know why, but she left the place for long time

            Quietly curled up in the hole, she was eating the burnt bread. She was bit disappointed that she didn’t find any more that burger, but she knew, she had gotten lucky to eat such a thing. When she was finishing the bread, she heard a door being blown open close by and froze

She heard frantic footsteps and few moments later, gunshots. Chara heard yelling and suddenly the large container was flung to the door, shutting that exit

Chara slowly took out the gun from the inner pocket of her jacket and cocked it. She heard more shouting, this time she could make out what they were yelling

“Sans! Take Pap and jump, I can handle myself! He needs immediate help!” Came the voice

“i know, but i can make only one. i won’t be able to jump back and help you.” Yelled a deeper voice, exhaustion could be heard in his voice

“We don’t have time to argue, GO!” Shouted the first guy

            Moments later, Chara heard other doors being kicked open and people run in. She slowly peeked out and saw a goat monster fling fireballs at humans with guns before they could fire

The balls flew fast and melted the barrels shut, rendering them useless and making the humans engage in melee combat

It was ten on one battle and Chara thought of helping the goat monster, but she froze when she saw the monster taking swords out of thin air. When two of them charged him, they were cut down without resistance

The remaining humans circled him and took stabs and slashes at him. He blocked most of them, but few still scraped him, yet the ones that did hit, he instantly countered and killed he stabber. To Chara it seemed like he let them hit him to get a chance to kill them

After two minutes of battle, sweat started to accumulate on the forehead of the humans, but the goat monster seemed to be also getting tired. Upon seeing an opening in the three, the monster struck two of the three down

The remaining one picked up a knife from the floor and tried a reckless charge, which ended with his demise. The goat monster then let go of his swords and they shattered. He was tired

            Then Chara saw a figure approaching the monster with a gun. The figure aimed at the monster and spoke up

“Don’t try anything or I’ll cap you right here, right now”

“Who are you?” Asked the monster

“Just a hitman after the bounty. By the way, you did quite a work on those boys, I applauded” Said the gun holder

“So you’ll kill me and that’s all? Then why are you holding a conversation with me if you came here to kill me?” Wondered the monster

“A bad habit, like smoking is” Answered the hitman

Chara just watched and thought how she could help. Then she remembered the revolver in her hand.

_Should I?_

Chara took aim and... *Bang*

-Asriel’s POV-

_I guess that’s that... I’m at gun point, no one nearby to hear... I hope Pap made it out alive._ Asriel thought and braced himself

*Bang*

...

...

*Thud*

_Huh? What the..?_ Asriel turned around and saw a figure on its side, puddle of blood under its head. He walked to the body to check if he really was dead. The bullet wound in his skull proved it. Then, he heard something drop

_Hmm?_

“Who’s there?” Asriel asked and started walking towards the noise. He saw the hole in the wall with a gun lying next to it

_Why are they hiding? And why did they drop the gun?_ Asriel was wondering as he popped his head into the hole and saw a figure curled up in there, hiding in their jacket

“Howdy!” Asriel said, but managed to startle the figure

 -Chara’s POV-

            *Bang* Chara pulled the trigger and hit the man in the head

...

...

*Thud*

For a few moments, Chara just froze

...

_I... I... killed someone..._ Chara thought and looked at the gun, dropping it. When it hit the floor, she retracted back to the hole, pulling the jacket over her head

...

“Who’s there?” Asked the voice

_He must be looking for me... I’ve seen too much..._

...

“Howdy!” Said the monster, startling Chara

_He’s... right... there..._

Chara slowly peeked out from the stolen jacket and saw the goat monster, smiling at her

_Why..?_ Chara though to herself and felt tears welling up

“Are you alright? Sorry if I scared you back there or right now” Said the monster apologetically

Chara slowly poked her head out of the jacket

“Wait... here” The goat monster offered a handkerchief

            Chara slowly took it and wiped her eyes, but when she tried to return it, but the monster disappeared

“Thank you” He suddenly spoke up, sitting down besides the hole “You saved my fluffy ass back there” The monster gave a small laugh

Chara wanted to say something, but voice didn’t come out. She still was in shock.

“I know this isn’t my business, but... What were you doing here?”

“...Eating” Chara spoke weakly. It had been while since she spoke, so she had forgotten her voice a bit

“Eating? Oh...” He said with slight worry in voice

After couple seconds of silence he again spoke

“Since when?”

Chara stayed silent _I don’t know anymore..._

“A while, got it...” He went silent for another second “No need to be afraid, I won’t hurt you. You can come out”

_Should I...?_

-Asriel’s POV-

            After another minute of silence, she slowly came out of the hole and sat on the other side, hugging her legs

Asriel looked at her and lost some of his words. The girl looked heavily malnourished. Bags under her eyes seemed from not enough sleep. Then, he looked at her SOUL. It was red, but it was dim, very dim, near black even. What didn’t help were the small cracks on the surface

_Oh... god..._  Asriel looked horrified

_Why is she in such condition? For how long has she been on the streets? ...Was that her first time?_

“Hey, I may or may not have forgotten to introduce myself” Asriel tried to lighten the mood “My name is Asriel”

He managed to get her attention and she looked at him, upon which Asriel smiled

_Red... eyes?_

“...Chara”

“Chara? That’s... a nice name” Asriel said, making her blush a bit

_How hasn’t she given up yet?_

From the distance, Asriel suddenly started hearing sirens

_Sh-Darn, cops_

“Hey, Chara, we need to go. Cops are coming” Asriel said as he tried getting up, but the wounds sent pain throughout his body, forcing him to sit back down

“Are... you alright?” She asked weakly, helping him up

“The bastards still got me a fair few times, but I’ll be alright. We need to get away” Asriel looked around for an exit but snapped back when he felt a tug from Chara

“This way...” She said with some voice

“You’re the lead”

-Chara’s POV-

            Chara guided Asriel to a back alley

“Can you climb?” She asked him

“Should be able to”

She then got some speed and with a boost off a dumpster climbed a fire exit which was five meters off the ground, because it had broke some time ago

“Ok... that high I may need help with” Asriel said as he climbed on top of the dumpster

Chara held tightly onto a rail and offered a hand, which Asriel had to jump to. When he managed to take it, Chara almost lost her grip

_His fur is soft... What am I thinking?_ Chara lost herself in thought for a moment

“You OK?” She asked Asriel as she pulled him up with her mass

“Yeha, thanks for asking” He got a grip on the railing himself and pulled himself up with her help

            When they got to the roof, they took a moment to catch their breath, but they didn’t dare to rest for long. Soon they continued their escape

“We need to get to... next roof... that building is abandoned... We should... hide there” Chara spoke with bit more confidents than before and pointed to a nearby flat roofed house

“Do I look like a monkey to you? How are you so nimble?” Asriel looked at her in small awe

“Had time to... adapt... and... sorry, I’m... not use to contact with people... usually just hide” Chara said apologetically

“Hey, no need. Didn’t mean any harm, just... I can’t wrap my head around you. But alright, let’s move” Asriel got up and they went to the ledge

The gap was about five-six meters

“In no world I’m gonna make that jump” Asriel looked at Chara as if she was bit nuts

“We won’t, help me with this” Chara pointed at long metal rods. They were tied together with some rope

“Clever... but when?” Asriel wondered

“...” Chara stayed silent and moved the rod bridge

“Got it” Asriel gestured and went to help her

The bridge looked unstable, but Chara quickly got on it and started to cross.

“Hold, when I’m over... Come” Chara instructed

“Alright, see you on the other side” Asriel made a small joke, which brought a smile to Chara’s face

After she crossed the DIY Bridge, she gestured Asriel to follow. Midway, Asriel almost slipped, but got his balance back

When he got over the gap, they pulled the bridge to their side and Asriel sat down for a moment. The sun was already setting

_How long was I sleeping today?_

“Come on, down the hatch and we can rest” Chara pointed to a covered up trapdoor

“Sure, let me help” Asriel got up and they pushed away the old fridge “Why would anyone in their right mind put a fridge here?”

“Runaway block... and it made sleeping safer... Hides the hatch” Chara answered blankly, which made Asriel bit uncomfortable. Chara opened the hatch and they climbed down. Asriel closed the hatch as he joined her

            The hatch lead to a blocked off room, where there was a bed, a couch and few other rotting pieces of furniture. Chara went and sat on the bed

“Go ahead, sit anywhere”

“Yeha, thanks” Asriel chose the couch

They sat for a few minutes in silence

“Hey, Chara... I... Sorry”

“Don’t mind it... I _Left_ it behind” Chara giggled

Asriel gave a healthy laugh “Did you really make a pun?”

“What of it?” Chara asked, now slowly getting use to the goat monster

“Nothing really... but really, I didn’t mean anything bad... just tired to lighten the mood, but failed...” Asriel felt better, but not much “Did you use to live here? Before this, I mean?”

“...Turning would be more correct. Orphan from birth, you see. Never knew my parents” Chara said with a sad smile

“Oh...” Asriel’s worries went from bad to worse

“But... I manage somehow... Life can be a bitch, but... I’m trying to gain something with my dealt hand”

-Asriel’s POV-

            “Chara? If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“I’m not really sure. I haven’t cared for time for a while. My best guess is 16. I left the orphanage at 13... Or rather was indirectly forced to leave... Nice birthday, eh?”

Upon hearing that, Asriel felt his heart sink

_16... I...That... explains a lot... How can humans do these things..?_

Asriel stood up and walked to Chara, sitting down next to her. Suddenly, he hugged her. He saw how dim her SOUL was and it unsettled him

Moments later, he felt her hug back, clinging like a child to her mother, and silently sobbed

Asriel was lightly rubbing her back. She continued to sob for a couple of minutes straight and all the time, Asriel was looking at her SOUL, which was slightly regaining its colour

_At least it’s better than before. It looked like it’ll shatter at any moment_

“Hey... Asriel?” Chara quietly asked

“What is it?”

“Thank you...” She said and let hesitantly go. Then, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves

“Glad to help...”

After a few moments of silence, Asriel spoke up again

“Do you mind if I...” Asriel didn’t finish his thought because Chara had fallen asleep

Asriel gave a small sigh and moved her under the covers

He lightly moved her hair from her face

_She looks so peaceful and cute when she’s sleeping..._

_..._

_What the heck are you thinking you pervert! She’s at most 18 and you’re 29! Sans and Frisk... well aren’t any better, but that’s beside the point! At least Frisk’s an adult!_

_..._

_I’ll go take the couc...h..._ Asriel realised while he was having an inner monolog... Chara was clinging to his arm

_Um... I hope she won’t mind..._ Asriel thought and climbed next to Chara, but not under the cover. When he put his head next to hers, a huge blush overcame his face as he looked at hers

_I won’t fall asleep here, I’ll just wait till she let’s go and move to the couch..._ Asriel tried to justify the situation to himself

_I have no excuses..._ He thought as a wave of exhaustion overcame him

Despite his best efforts of being awake, Chara didn’t let go of his hand and he soon joined her in slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made small edit to the chapter, nothing major


	2. Dreams do come true

-Chara’s POV-

When Chara woke up, she felt something soft in her hand. Because she was still dizzy from the sleep, she sat up and stretched. Then she saw something white next to her and blush fired off on her face

 _Did... I fall sleep on him?_ Chara thought as she remembered something soft in her hand when she woke

_D-D-did I hold his hand the whole night..?_

She thought of bailing through the trapdoor, but before she could even get out of the bed, the white fur woke up

“Mornin’” Asriel said as he rubbed his eyes

“Y-yeha, good morning” Chara said, hiding her blush

 “Slept well?” He asked and got up to stretch

“Yes... Hey, Asriel?” Chara spoke with a blush

“What’s up?” Asriel turned to face Chara and noticed the blush, and having one himself

“...Thanks” She said smiling “And for... not doing anything... weird”

A huge blush fired off on Asriel’s face

“Ah, Uh, Wh-Wha...” Asriel blurred out, making Chara laugh hysterically for a few minutes

            “S-sorry... Shouldn’t have laughed that hard” Chara said still smiling, but with a apologetic tone  
“No worries, but who do you take me for?” Asriel said as he sat on the couch

“Don’t get me wrong, you are a nice guy... but if you were a human... I’d have a harder time...”

“Why’s that?” Asriel wondered about Chara’s view on humans

“Because...  Humans suck... All they want is power and amusement... they’re greedy and abuse anything given to them. Only thing that matters is they themselves. Ready to fuck everyone else over just to have bit more cash or... I don’t know what” Chara tell Asriel

“I don’t claim I’m perfect or clean... Let’s remember yesterday... I killed someone, who I don’t know, and I barely care anymore...”

“But you saved me...” Asriel intervened

“True, but who gave me the choice to decide who gets to live or who gets to die? I don’t say I regret my decision, not one bit, but that shows how very much human I still am... abuse any power given to me... Humans are rotten to the core... well, most are... There are always exceptions... I hope” Chara continued

            They sat in silence for a few minutes, Asriel looking at the ceiling and Chara out of the window

“OH SHIT! I FORGOT!” Asriel suddenly jolts up, startling Chara

“What?” She asked concerned

“I forgot to tell my buddies where I am! They must be worried and searching sick” Asriel slightly panicked

“Let’s move then, I know a payphone close-by” Chara got up and opened the hatch. Asriel was right behind her

When they got to they got to the roof, they went to the buildings fire escape and got to the street level. Chara usually avoided streets and stuck to the roofs or alleys

“Hey, wait up!” Asriel shouted from the middle of the fire escape as she had already landed on the ground. When Asriel got to the ground, Chara spoke

 “Sorry, I’m just used to this speed. I can take it slower”

“You don’t need to apologise so much, but I’ll take up that offer” Asriel said with a smile

-Asriel’s POV-

            After walking for a few minutes, Asriel saw that Chara was getting bit uncomfortable. He looked around and saw people staring at them

_Oh... She’s not used to attention, is she?_

“You alright?” Asriel asked

“I can manage” Chara answered with a weak voice

“You are not, I could say just ignore the stares, but I know it’s hard to do. Can you bear it for a bit?” Asriel felt bad for not being able to help

Chara made a small sigh “Ok, I’ll try my best”

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a payphone. Asriel took out the required amount of coins and dialled a number

...

...

“yeha? who’s calling?” Asked a low voice

“It’s me Sans, sorry for not notifying earlier” Asriel said

“asriel? where’re you at? i’ll come pick you up. fluffybun’s worried” Sans spoke

Asriel covered the microphone part of the phone and asked Chara “What’s the street name here?”

“Who are you speaking to?” Sans asked with small worry

“An acquaintance, no need to worry” Asriel tried calming him

“Backwater 103” Chara answered Asriel’s question

“Thanks, Blackwater 103” Asriel relayed to Sans

“backwater? what are you doing way over there? never mind, i’m coming” Sans hanged up

            Moments later, a skeleton popped out of nowhere behind Chara

“Howdy Sans” Asriel said to Sans, leaving Chara confused

“heya kid, who’s the lady?” Sans said and made Chara jump “whoa, where’s the fire?”

“Sans, this is Chara. She helped me out in the factory. Saved my fluffy ass actually. Chara, this is Sans, a good friend and co-worker of mine” Asriel introduced the two

“az, should tori hear your language, you’ll need to skip town. but hey, a friend of az is a friend of mine” Sans said offering a handshake

Chara took the handshake and...

*PLRRRTHHHhhh...*

Sans bursts into laughter

“whoopee cushion, always funny” Sans said wiping his eyes from laughing

Chara just stood there, silent

_...Saaansss..._

“uhh, kid?” Sans looked at Chara and noticed the red eyes

“Real comedian, are you?” Chara made a small smile

“that i am... well az, ready to go?” Sans asked

“Yeha, but come here for a sec, I have a talk” Asriel said to Sans, who walked to him

“what is it kid?” Sans whispered

“Can’t we perhaps take her with us?” Asriel asked, also whispering

“az, we’re no charity. and she’s a human, i don’t think it’ll work” Sans answered him “and besides, you barely know her. i tried CHECK-ing her, she has everything well hidden, even from me. it takes work to do that, so no mere human can do it freely”

“Frisk’s a human too. At first you thought the same, she won’t fit” Asriel said with a smile

“hey, don’t bring her into this” Sans gave a small nudge into Asriel’s ribs “waait... don’t tell me...” Sans gave smile himself

“Nono, Sans, you got it all wrong...” Asriel tried to explain himself

_I couldn’t lay my hand on her..._

“then why? i need a reason, so does fluffybuns”

“Reason? I don’t really have one. Could just be one on my tantrums. But she told me a bit about herself... and shit... her life has been dark... you saw her SOUL; it’s almost gone out... I want to help her Sans. She’s still just a kid” Asriel explained

“... *sigh* it’s our butt on the line. If you want, i can take her with us” Sans said and they turned around, but Chara was nowhere to be seen

-Chara’s POV-

            “well az, ready to go?” Sans asked

“Yeha, but come here for a sec, I have a talk” Asriel asked Sans

_They’re going to talk about me... definitely..._

Chara stood there and looked at the two. Sans jabbed his elbow into Asriel’s ribs, making him flitch a bit

_I... should leave... I will be trouble..._

Chara started to slowly walk away and backed into an alley. When she got there, she quickly ran to a fire escape and climbed it. She looked back for a moment

_They surely think I know too much... and I lost the gun too... Well, maybe that’s for the better... It was nice meeting you Asriel_

Chara ran for a bit, but soon stopped

_Why did I run..? He was the first nice person I’ve met... Stupid..._

Chara felt tears flowing, so she wiped them

_But I can’t just go back... Maybe... Maybe he’ll look for me? Who am I kidding... he has better things to do_

She recollected herself and started making her way back to the place she and Asriel slept last night

_Usually... this wouldn’t be safe..._

            On the way to the house, she scavenged for a few hours to find some food and found some apples and a pastry

 _Haven’t had one of theses in a while_ *Achoo* _Aww... don’t say I got sick..._

As Chara climbed the fire escape, she started feeling a bit dizzy

_Better lay down soon_

Chara slowly walked to the trapdoor and opened it. As she started to climb down, a wave of dizziness overcame her and she lost her grip on the ladder, falling off

...

“Gotcha!” Came a familiar voice

_...huh?_

“Wh...” Chara couldn’t hear what the person was saying, as she lost consciousness

            -Sometimes later-

Chara felt her body burning up as she opened her eyes. She tried moving her body, but felt extremely heavy

_I just... had to get sick..._

Chara didn’t register at first the goat monster sitting on the bed, but when she did, he smiled

“How are you feeling?” Asriel asked

“Heavy... bit dizzy, but better than before... I guess I have you to thank” Chara smiled weakly

“Glad to help... and here, I brought some food... It’s gone cold by now, but I hope you like it” Asriel put a brown paper bag on the bed

Chara felt tears welling up in her eyes “...Thank you”

“Eat up, I won’t go anywhere” Asriel said and moved to the broken couch. Chara then took the bag closer and looked inside. In the bag were fries and a burger, all neatly packed up. Chara took the burger, unwrapped it and took a bite

-Asriel’s POV-

            Asriel looked at Chara as they took a bite. Then another. And another. She wolfed the burger down so fast as if she hadn’t eaten for days. Somehow, her eyes seemed to shine. It made Asriel happy and sad at the same time

 _She must have been hungry_ Asriel giggled a bit

“Hewy! Whtere Didh you geht thehse?” Chara spoke as she chewed

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. But to answer your question, Grillby’s, the guy makes _hottest_ burgers in town” Asriel scolded her lightly

_Seems like the food heals even human sickness, good to know_

Chara gulped down the content of her mouth

“This is monster food?” She asked curiously

“Yeha, how is it?”

“The best!” Chara cheered

“Glad you like it...” Asriel smiled

_She’s really still a kid... yet she can be mature, even a bit too much for her age_

“Hey Chara, can I ask a question?” Asriel looked to the ceiling

_Well, might as well ask_

“Uh... sure?” Chara said with bit terrified

“Do you know who I am?” Asriel asked and looked at her

“Well, there’s the obvious, you’re a monster” Chara said looking at the wall in front of her

“That’s true” Asriel confirmed “White _Coat_ goat monster” He gave a small laugh, so did Chara “What else?”

“You’re a part of some mafia, which is proven by your _see thorough_ friend” Chara also joked

“Good one, and again, you’re correct, but anything more specific?” Asriel pressed on

“No... I rarely know much about mafia. I tend to avoid contact and monsters really didn’t mind a homeless girl in their parts. But I know one thing” Chara smiled warmly “You are the nicest person I know and I’m glad I got to meet you”

_Oh... Weeeelpp... dang_

Asriel blushed and looked away to hide it, but soon looked back

“Though... you’re the only person I’ve spoken to in years. I managed to forget my voice a bit. Heh, how odd” Chara squeezed the blanket and blushed herself a bit

_I need to say That..._

“I’m glad you think of me that way... Does a family name Dreemurr say anything?” Asriel asked

“Dree...murr? You mean... The Mob?” Chara said with bit of shock and fear in her voice

“Yeha... I’m the son of Asgore, Don of The Mob” Asriel scratched his neck and smiled

-Chara’s POV-

_Son of the Don..._

“Oh... wow...” Chara muttered, but soon felt discomfort building up

...

“...Why?”

_Why would he care for some nobody..?_

“What do you mean, why?” Asriel was confused

...

“Why bother with me...” Chara couldn’t understand

“Sure it would have been easier to say thanks and be on my way, but I don’t do things that way. It’s not our way. We return help, but I guess you don’t understand why I bothered looking for you after you left back at the payphone. It’s easy”

Chara couldn’t say a word, only sit in the bed. Asriel gave a small sigh and got up

_There he goes... and I’m all alone ag..._

Chara couldn’t finish the thought before she felt someone hug her

...

“I don’t understand...” Chara said weakly and hugged back

“There isn’t much to understand...” Asriel smiled

            They continued to hug for couple of minutes straight and kept silent. They just enjoyed the hug. To Chara, it was comforting knowing someone cared about her

“Chara?” Asriel broke the silence and pulled away a bit

“Mh?” Chara was curious

“Would you like to come with me? Be a part of The Mob? You can work and live a more normal life. But I’d understand if you’d not want to. It’s still a mafia, and sometimes dirty jobs need to be done... So, what do you say?” Asriel asked a heavy question

_Wha..? I though... they’d..._

Chara didn’t feel the tears flowing from her eyes, but she was happy that she had been wrong

“Chara?” Asriel asked worried

“Yes!” Chara said with a smile and hugged Asriel, tears still flowing. Asriel was surprised for a bit, but hugged her back, hiding his blush

“Welcome to the family” Asriel said with a smile “Also, I hope you don’t mind my company”

“L-living with you!?” Chara asked blushing

“Yeha... Or is it no good?” Asriel’s ears droop a bit

_O-oh... I... didn’t expect this_

“Nono, I’d be happy to” Chara blurred out

“Great! Let’s go then” Asriel pulls Chara to her feet and they left the abandoned house behind

            After an hour of walking through the streets, the two arrived at a apartment complex. It was a nice looking, three story tall building. To Chara it was an odd sight, because she was use to living in rotting and abandoned buildings, like the one they were in before. Somehow, it seemed surreal to actually live in a normal building for once

Another thing she noticed, was the abundance of monsters around those parts

_So this is the monster part of the town... Never really were here_

“So, how is it?” Asriel asked

“It’s nice looking...” Chara said bit afraid

“Unusual?” Asriel looked at her

“Very...” Chara nodded

“Well, let’s not stand around, come” Asriel started walking and gestured to Chara to join him, which she did. As they were walking up the stairs, they met a few monsters who greeted both of them

Asriel greeted them back, but Chara just nodded. She was bit afraid to speak to them, but all of them seemed nice

_Everyone so... chatty_

After walking down a hallway, they stopped at a door and Asriel unlocked it

            “Well, welcome, home?” Asriel said with bit of embarrassment. The apartment was a mess, clothes lying on the floor and the couch. There were also paper wraps and bags crumbled up and tossed at a bin, but most had missed. As they stepped in, Chara saw a sink full of dishes and other chaos happening

_Well... ok then_

“Sorry for the mess... No one really comes here besides me... so I haven’t bothered to clean... yeha... not the best first impression” Asriel scratched his neck awkwardly

“Still better than an abandoned factory” Chara tried to cheer him

“Not by much” Asriel gave a small laugh and walked to the trash bin and started throwing the paper into in

“I’ll help you out” Chara walked to the couch and picked up the clothes lying there

“Nonono, I’ll manage” Asriel put down the bin and rushed to take the clothes of Chara’s hands

“Asriel, I want to help. If I’ll be living here I should contribute into cleaning too” Chara argued

“But it’s my mess” Asriel put the clothed in one pile back to the couch

“Just, let me... You don’t need to do everything, I’m not a little kid” Chara pouted

*Sigh* “Alright, let’s get the clothes first” Asriel gave a smile to her

            When they had put the clothes away, they went to the kitchen. It was a simple one. Stove, fridge, table with a few chairs, few cupboards and a sink full of dirty dishes. Asriel gave a weak laugh while Chara was giving her “really?” look

They cleaned them in silence and Asriel went to throw away the garbage, leaving Chara alone for a bit

_It’s actually a nice place under the dirt_

Chara looked around the apartment. It was a quite nice looking home: a wide living room, kitchen, bathroom and two doors leading to somewhere, which interested Chara, but she didn’t want to intrude into Asriel’s room by accident, so she layed down on the couch and smiled to herself, still ecstatic

_Home..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I had the chapters bit shorter and more of them in general (same amount of text), but they seemed kinda short and so, with little edits, I made two longer ones. As they say: the longer, the better
> 
> Never enough of Chasriel


	3. Remnants of the past

-Asriel’s POV-

            When Asriel returned to the apartment, he saw Chara lying on her back and looking at the ceiling, which made Asriel smile, but he quickly shook his head

_Don’t stare, you perv_

“Do you want some tea perhaps?” Asriel offered closing the door and caught Chara’s attention

“Uh, sure? I haven’t had any” Chara sat up

_Haven’t had any?_

“How about golden flower tea? It’s quite good” Asriel walked to the kitchen at took a kettle, putting it on the stove

“Sure..?” Chara said bit awkwardly

“Don’t tell me... you’ve never drank tea?” Asriel looked at Chara bit surprised

“No...” Chara sat at the desk in the living room

_...what? In what hellhole did she grow up?!_

Asriel felt his anger boil, but quickly managed to recollect himself and took a seat next to Chara

            “...Hey, Chara?” He caught her attention as they waited for the water to boil

“Yeha?” Chara looked at him

_Don’t push her too hard..._

“If it isn’t a touchy subject... Where did you grow up? Before you... ran?” Asriel asked

Chara went into a deep thought

“... I’d... really... rather forget that place...” She said weakly as she touched her eyes

_Oh..._

“Ok, I won’t ask” Asriel smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, but had to remove it quickly because the pot started whistling, notifying them that water was boiling

Asriel got up, took two cups out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. Then he proceeded to put some yellow pedals into the pot and leaving it off the fire. Few minutes later, he poured Chara and himself a cup

“I might not be the best maker of this tea, but I managed to get some hang of it” Asriel smiled as he took a sip

_Oh right, I resist heat to hell..._

“Be careful, it’s still hot” He remembered to warn Chara

But he was a bit late, as Chara already took a sip herself and burned her mouth, making her spill some of it on her lap

Asriel quickly jumped to his feet and got a cold wet towel alongside a glass of water

“You didn’t burn yourself too bad?” Asriel asked as he put the towel on the part that got burned

“N-no, I’ll m-manage” Chara blushed hard as she drank the cold liquid

“Hey, maybe you want to go and take a bath? N-not that I’m implying anything” Asriel realised what he said and tried to salvage what there was

“You have a bath?!” Chara perked up “But... I don’t have any other clothes”

“No worries, I might have some of mine that’d fit you. In the mean while, I’ll throw theses into the washing machine. And, I could call up my sibling and you could go shopping tomorrow, assuming they have their hands free” Asriel offered

“Your... sibling?” Chara asked

“Yeha, I have one. I bet they’d be happy to meet you, cuz they’re also a human”

“Huh... Well, I’ll go and take a bath then” Chara said and got up

“I’ll show you where”

            As Chara was bathing, Asriel went to the phone and dialled up his sibling. It didn’t even take a single ring until the phone was picked up

“Frisk’s listening” Answered a female voice

“Howdy!” Asriel replied

“Az?” She asked

“Yeha, it’s me, say, do you have tomorrow free? I have a little predicament” Asriel asks

“I... should have tomorrow free, lemme check... Yeha, tomorrow’s fine. So, what’s this “predicament” you have?” Frisk wondered

“Well... there’s this girl...” Asriel was quickly cut off

“Girl, eh Azzy? So you finally found someone? How long? Do you need help with choosing a gift? Or a ring? Are you getting married and haven’t told me!? Aww, Lil Azzy is growing up” Frisk teased Asriel

“God... Frisk, I’m not getting married. I haven’t even known her for a week! And, by the way Frisk, I’m older than you” Asriel felt his face burn

_Yet I invited her to live with me_

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop the teasing... for now. Anyway, who is she and how do you need my help?” Frisk calmed down a bit

“Well, first of all, the most obvious... She’s a human, helped me out from a heck of a pickle, second... I wanted you to take her shopping for clothes”

“A human? Az, I thought I’d get to be unique” Frisk joked “But, all jokes aside, does dad know?”

“Of course, I asked him about it and he said “I’ll trust your judgement on this”” Asriel tried mimicking Asgore

“Yeha, sound about right. Anyway, I’ll gladly help. Well, I’ll come over tomorrow at ten, bye~” Frisk said happily

“See ya” Asriel said and hanged the phone

-Chara’s POV-

            Chara bathed for half an hour. She enjoyed the warm water and played with bubbles a while

_The bath is soo nicee..._

“Chara? I put some clothes besides the door!” Asriel yelled through the door

“Thank!” Chara shouted back

_I guess I should soon get out... nah, few more minutes_

After another ten minutes, Chara finally decided to get out. She looked for a towel, but couldn’t find any

“Hey Asriel? Where are the towels?” Chara shouted

“Towers?” Asriel shouted back and small footsteps could be heard

_Towers..?_

“No, tow-els!” Chara repeated

“Aah, I put one under the clothes. I don’t hold them in the bathroom” Asriel spoke through the door

“Uhh, could you then hand them to me?” Chara asked, poking her hand though the door. Asriel complies and hand her the towel and clothes “Thanks”

            After drying herself, she put on the clothes Asriel brought. Simple black pants and white shirt, which was big to her, so much so, that she was forced to roll them up

_I didn’t really notice, but Asriel is quite bit taller than me_

She looked at herself in a mirror and smiled. First thing, or rather things that stood out were her crimson eyes. The second things were her red cheeks. They didn’t stand out as much as eyes, but they were noticeable

But overall, she looked thin. Despite having next to no muscle mass, she was very nimble and fast on her feet. She did a little twirl and giggled

“Alright, I’m done” Chara said as she opened the bathroom door

“Nice timing, dinners ready” Asriel shouted from the kitched and Chara walked there

“Didn’t know you cooked” Chara said as she sat down behind the table and Asriel put some eggs and sausages in front of her

“I know I’m not the best cook there is, that’s mom’s title, which my sibling is contending for, but I still try from time to time” Asriel laughed softly and sat opposite of her “Bon appétit”

Chara smiled and took a bite. Then, she just sat there, tears flowing, but she didn’t notice it herself

“Chara? What’s wrong?” Asriel asked worried

“Huh? What do you mean?” Chara looked at him confused

“You’re crying” Asriel pointed at her

“I am? Oh... Didn’t even notice...” Chara wiped her eyes smiling

“Is it because I asked about... that?” Asriel ears droop

“No... No... It’s just... I haven’t eaten a home cooked meal since running...” Chara looked at Asriel as she took another bite

“Oh, well, I’m glad you like it” Asriel smiled and resumed his meal.

The rest of dinner went in silence. After that, they proceeded to wash the plates and Asriel showed Chara to her room. It was a simple one: bed, nightstand and dresser

“My sibling use to live here, before she moved. I hope it’s not a problem?” Asriel said as he leaned against the doorway

“Of course not, thanks Asirel” Chara said as she flopped down on the bed

_Ahhh... soft bed..._

“Well, I’m heading to bed. If anything happens, just wake me. G’night” Asriel says as he closes the door

“Good night” Chara says as she climbs under the blanket. Moments later, she had fallen asleep

            As morning sun shines through the window, there’s a knock which is barely heard by Chara through the sleep. Then came happy chatter and small laughter. Not long after, Chara was starting to wake. She sat up, yawned and stretches a bit

_Who is Asriel talking to? Oh right, he said that his sibling is coming over_

Chara exited her room

“...me tea? Oh, mornin’! How’d ya sleep?” Asriel popped his head out of the kitchen

“Good, who are you talking to?” Chara walked to the kitchen and stopped dead in her track

“Well, this is my sibling, Frisk, Frisk thi-“ Asriel was introducing the two, but Frisk cut him off

“Red Cheeks..?” She jumped to her feet and rushed to hug Chara

“Bluey?” Chara regained herself and hugged Frisk back

-Asriel’s POV-

            Asriel just stood there, looking at the two girls as they hugged

_A...Am... I missing... something or... did the two just call... each other by some cutesy names..? Wait... do they know each other?!_

“Chara... You... how..? No, I don’t want to know... I... really didn’t expect to see you” Frisk wiped her eyes as she smiled

“Neither did I... Bluey... Seems like you got lucky, eh?” Chara looks at Asriel and gave a weak laugh “Thank you...”

“I didn’t really do a thing...” Asriel scratched his neck, but the two girls hugged him

“You did more than you think Az...” Frisk murmurs with teary eyes “You brought someone I consider a sister back to me...”

“And helped someone I care for...” Chara added

_Sister..? Wait... Frisk’s from Green Fields. That means... She’s too..? But... It doesn’t make sense! It seemed like a pleasant place, well, not home but still, they housed both human and monster children... And when we came to adopt, she was nowhere in sight... I’ll need to ask Frisk_

Asriel put his hands around the two and they enjoyed the group hug. He was still bit pained by the thought, but decided now wasn’t the best moment to ask. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but even so, he felt bit out of place

“How about I leave you two to catch up and le-“ Asriel tried to excuse himself, but was quickly shut down

“No, you are the one who made it possible...” Chara injected

“Yeha, you deserve to be a part of this as much as we do” Frisk added

He just huffed and gave a small laugh “Alright, but I have a bit of an errant to run today, so I’ll have to leave soon, but I should be done by the time you finish shopping”

            They released each other from the hug and moved to the couch

“Say Chara... you went through with the plan?” Frisk asked concerned

_...Plan?_

“...yeha, I had to... Otherwise... I’d not like to think what if...” Chara muttered weakly and Frisk hugged her

“But in the end... we still succeeded, didn’t we?” She said with a smile

“That... *Hick* we did...” Chara began to weakly cry, but Frisk managed to calm her down

“I... hate to ask this, but... what happened?” Asriel looked at Chara

“That’s... a complic-“ Frisk was visibly worried

“No... He deserves to know... He did get you out of that hell” Chara looked at her hands and gripped at air

“S-so... I’m guessing you... figured out the orphanages name, Green Fields..?” Chara said as Frisk put her hand on her shoulder, calming her. Asriel nodded

“Well... They did take good care for us... until the headmistress was replaced by a priest...”

_... You’re not saying..._

“He didn’t do anything... no need to worry about that... but...” Chara rubbed her eyes a bit  
“but he made my life... and in consequence... Frisk’s life hell...”

_Oh..._

“But... it wasn’t only him... later he managed to sick... everyone... into thinking... I’m... I’m... some...” Chara’s voice strained and tears started to flow

“Shh... calm down, take your time” Frisk quietly said as she rubbed her arm

“O-ok...” Chara gathered herself “He convinced the entire orphanage that I’m... abnormal... sin incarnated... a... demon...” Chara said with wavering voice “And j-just... because Bluey... was the only one... that took care for me then... they made her suffer too...”

_What..? j u s t , b e c a u s e  s h e ‘ s  D I F F E R E N T ?!_ Asriel felt his magic starting to flare

“But, soon... when Frisk got ten, you adopted her... They never let me be out when... potential parents came... always hidden... like a freak...” Chara sobbed with a small smile which faded as she spoke

“I... somehow tolerated that... hell... till I got 13 and ran... at first, I looked for Frisk, but... just couldn’t find her... So... only place left, were the streets...”

_...so... dark..._

“But... I thank you, from the bottom of my heart... thank you for getting Frisk out of there...” Chara smiled through the tears

            “Red Cheeks?” Frisk pulled her closer and hugged her “I... visited that place... the priest wasn’t in charge anymore... did..?”

“I... did have something to do with that...” Chara admitted “You... know Buttercups? The yellow flowers growing beneath that tree? I... they... tried to feed me them... but I somehow... became immune to the poison, but there still was pain... I took some of what they fed me to police after running and... came out that the priest was a serial poisoner... He’s rotting away now...” Chara made a sad smile, but to Asriel, something felt off

_Buttercups... they should be... certain death to humans, even one flower... Never heard of someone survive..._

“Chara...” Asriel spoke softly. She didn’t say anything, but looked at him. Then, he slowly pulled her into a hug “Chara... I promise... I promise I won’t let any harm come to you... You’ve suffered for too long... far too long... you are so hurt... Everything will be alright...” Asriel murmurs into her ear, which made Frisk smile

Soon, Chara started to cry, but even so, her SOUL was brighter than Asriel had ever seen it be. He felt the determination radiating from it, but there was something else that he couldn’t put his finger on, but it didn’t matter to him slightest

            Ten minutes later, Chara had calmed down and was hugging Asriel’s chest, while quietly snoring

_Must have cried herself to sleep... Eh, “that” thing can wait few hours_

“Hey, Az? Thanks...” Frisk smiled “...Thanks for bringing hope to her”

“Anytime... Bluey” Asriel made a mischievous smile

“Can it... but really, take good care of her” Frisk narrowed her eyes, but soon made a glad face

“Why else did I invite her to live here? I wanted to repay her and well... I couldn’t have left her alone... Hell, if dad hadn’t given permission, I’d still visit her... It hurt to see her SOUL so dim” Asriel smiled and looked at Chara

“Creep...” Frisk whispered with a sly smile

“Shattap” Asriel gave a small giggle, which made Chara stir a bit and let out a cute noise

 “C-cute...” Frisk whispers very quietly and covered her mouth

“Double standards bit?” Asriel faked getting upset

_But yeha... You got that nail on the head..._

...

“Hey Az?” Frisk asked quietly, not to disturb Chara

“Yeha?”

“How... did Chara save you? From what or whom?” She looked bit worried, upon which Asriel proceeded to tell Frisk what had conspired since two days ago

“S-so... she killed someone?” Frisk looked at Chara

“Yeha... didn’t do any good on her, but... saved me, so that’s that” Asriel moved her hair from her face “And I’m truly grateful to her”

            Sometime later, Chara woke up. As she slowly opened her eyes and let go of Asriel, she noticed where she had been sleeping and her face instantly went bright red

“Howdy! How were the dreamlands?” Asriel laughed as Chara moved into a sitting position next to Frisk

“Quit teasing her, also, didn’t you have an errant to run?” Frisk glared

“Right... the errant... I’ll be going then” Asriel jumped on his feet and put on a coat “I’ll be going then, no need to lock the doors. Oh, also, Frisk, the pocket money’s in the kitchen”

Asriel closed the door and took out his pocket watch

_Now... to Alphys’s lab for an appointment_

_..._

_And well..._

_Some of Meta’s sources could be beneficial_

-Chara’s POV-

            “So, Frisk...” Chara looked at the ceiling

“Mhh? What’s up?” Frisk asked

“I wanted to know, how’s your life been?” Chara glanced over to Frisk “Asriel seems really nice, don’t get me wrong. He speaks highly of you and his parents, yet he seems humble even though he’s a son of a Don”

“Monsters are that way; nice, humble yet no pushovers. Az... Az has always been a nice and caring person, but wait till you see Pap, biggest sweetheart. Also, unlike humans, they don’t let power get to their head” Frisk explained

“Pap... If I remember correctly, Asriel said something about him needing help when... I encountered him” Chara said weakly

“Az told what happened... But he’s alright now. He’ll be happy to know that someone worried about him” Frisk said as she embraced Chara “Thank you... for saving him...”

The two girls hugged for few seconds

“Hey, now let’s go and to what was planned” Frisk perked up and rushed to the kitchen “Get dressed and let’s go!”

“Um... I... don’t have any others than the one’s Asriel lend me. The ones I use to wear are still wet” Chara said embarrassed

“Hmm... Come here for a sec and I’ll make them fit. Then, shopping!” Frisk shouted and pulled her out of the door


	4. Scarred chocolate lover

-Still Chara’s POV-

            “So, any particular style you’re aiming for, deary?” Asked the tailor

“Um... maybe something like hers?” Chara pointed at Frisk, who was preoccupied with some male suits “Also, if possible, that it would be easy to move in”

_Who knows what job will need me to escape_

“Hmm...” The assistant looked at Frisk and back to Chara “Give me a three days and I’ll have it made, I have a great design floating somewhere on the webs, Auhuhu~!”

“So, she’s made the order Muffet?” Frisk walks to the two

“Yes, it’ll take three days tops dearies” She confirmed “It’ll be 10g in advance and other later”

“Uhu... here” Frisk hands over the money

“Pleasure doing business, Auhuhu~” Muffet said and retracted into the back room

“So, clothes are being made, what else, underwear?” Frisk asked

“Y-yeha... I’m... kinda... not wearing any right now...” Chara said embarrassed

“Oh... that... should have been top priority then. Well, no time to waste, let’s go!” Frisk grabs Chara’s arm and pulls her along

            After some more shopping, they had decided to grab a bite at a local cafe

“So, how’s the monster city looking like Chara?” Frisk asked as she sipped on her coffee

“Lot friendlier than humans, that’s for sure... but I have this odd feeling like I’m being watched” Chara said as she took a bite out of a pastry

“hmm... guess i’ve been discovered” A low voce suddenly spoke from behind Chara

“Yeeshus” Chara jumped and Frisk bursts into laugher

“sup?” Sans says as he pulls up a stool and joins the girls

“Mornin’ boneboy” Frisk greets him with a kiss

“How lo... you know what... I don’t want to know” Chara drops the subject and continues her meal, ignoring the two smiley doves

“so frisk, az made you babysit her?” Sans asked

“Not really babysit, just shopping with Red Cheeks” Frisk explains and takes a sip

“red cheeks? what, now you’re giving cutsey nicknames to everyone?” Sans joked

            “It’s one from way back when... Oh, right, no one knows this...” Frisk softly spoke

“way back when? wait, you knew her from the start?” Sans had a questioning look

“We... came from the same orphanage” Chara said as she finished her pastry “Ooh Frisk!”

_Please say yes..._

“Mhh?” She looked at her

“Can we go get “that”?” Chara made puppy eyes, which made Frisk smile

“uhhh... should i be worried?” Sans looked at Frisk

“Nah, the girls aren’t going to do something bad” Frisk planted a kiss on his skull and stood up

“that doesn’t make it better...” Sans mutters

“Frisk~~!! Come~!” Chara pulled her by the hand like a little kid

“Yeha yeha, let’s go” Frisk caught up and they hurried away, after she left some money as payment

-Asriel’s POV-

            “Thanks Alphys, I’ll bring her here tomorrow then. Oh, before I forget, this month’s pay” Asriel puts a package on the table

“T-Thanks and no-o problem. I-I’d like to see the h-human to-o. Y-you said her S-SOUL was... odd?” Alphys walked around the lab

“Yeha, like, something feels different about her. You’ll see what I mean. Hey Alph?” Asriel called out

“Y-Yeha?” The lizard monster looked at him

“Do you know where Meta is currently? I have a little personal task at hand and I’ll need him” Asriel asked as he walked to the door

“He s-should be at his club” Alphys pointed out

“Mhh... Hate going there, but oh well. Bye Doc” Asriel shouted and left

            _I wonder, what are the girls doing? Perhaps..._

Asriel blushed and quickly shook his head, slapped his cheeks to clear his head from the lewd thought

_Bad Azzy, don’t you dare... You have more important matters at hand_

Half an hour later he arrived at Lé âme de Metta, a fancy club which was on the border of monster and human town parts, which was why it was a popular place for relieve of stress. To Asriel the atmosphere was somewhat offsetting, so he didn’t frequently visit the place.

As he walked to the front door, a human bouncer stopped him

“Name?” The bouncer asked

“Dreemurr” Asriel said flatly and the bouncer just nodded, allowing him to enter. His name held quite some power within Undercity, especially in monster parts. When he entered, he could feel the perfume and alcohol mixed in the air

_Now where’s that ego on legs..?_

Asriel walked to the bar and sat down. Not long after, a bunny monster walked up to him

“What can I get you?” The purple bunny asked

“Mettaton, I have bit of a business with him” Asriel looked at the monster

“Ok, I’ll go call him” She said and left

            Few minutes later, Asriel saw a metallic figure emerging from the back room

“Ohh, Azzy! How long has it been? Did you get a haircut? Have your horns grown?” Mettaton came forth and tried hugging Asriel

“Not very long, listen, I need info” Asriel avoided the hug

“Hmph... Straight to the point I see, alright, let’s move to a more secluded place” Mettaton faked offended and waved for him to follow

They went behind the stage and into a change room, seemingly Mettaton’s personal one

“So, what might Asriel Dreemurr be looking for? Info about some trade going down? Or perhaps a location of some rivals? Or where to look for recruits?” Mettaton said sarcastically

“None, I want you to find where Flower Priest currently is. I have some questions to that bastard” Asriel said as he unintentionally let out some bloodlust

“Flower Priest? The serial killer? Why on earth would you need to find that guy?” Mettaton wondered

“Personal business from years ago, ‘member when mum and dad got sick out of the blue and we thought that Frisk did something? Yeha, I might have figured out who might have had a motive to do it” Asriel explained

“You think he dared to poison the head of The Mob and his wife?” Mettaton looked at him surprised

“Positive, he was arrested for many cases of poisoning” Asriel nodded

“So you want to check if he’s still rotting or is he walking the streets?” Mettaton confirmed

“That’s the basics of it”

_Though, I bet it’ll not be so straightforward soon_

“Hmm... I might have someone who can find the info you’re looking for, I’ll send it to your apartment then” Mettaton stood up

“Ok, so what do I owe you?” Asriel reached for his wallet

“Oh heavens no darling, you needn’t do pay. Just drop a good word to Asgore for me, that’s all” Mettaton shouted

_Of course, what else..?_

“Seems fair” Asriel hopped to his feet “Well, I’ll be going then”

“Take care darling” Mettaton waved to him

_Yeesh... He’s a true actor, ain’t he?_

Asriel gave a weak sigh and left the club, heading home as the clock hit five in the evening. After a bit of walking he neared his apartment building. As he got closer, he saw few figure sitting on the steps

_..._

_Chara?_

            “Oh hey” Chara waved at Asriel

“Howdy, what are you doing sitting here alone?” Asriel asked as he stood in front of her

“Nothing, just thinking... and regretting” Chara gave a small giggle

_Huh?_

“Regretting... what?” Asriel was confused and bit worried

“Um...” Chara’s face got bit red “I... went bit overboard”

“With?” Asriel continued the questioning

“A purchase...” Chara hid her face behind her hands

“It can’t be that bad... can it?” Asriel tried to cheer her up

“Though... Even Frisk said it was bit too much... and confiscated some...” Chara admitted

_To have Frisk of all people confiscate something... what in the world did they buy?!_

“Chocolate...” Chara said quietly

_Wai wut..?_

Asriel then gave a hearty laugh and Chara slowly uncurled with a red face

            “Golly, haven’t had good laugh in a while. But... how many?” Asriel said as he caught his breath

“...thirty bars...” Chara softly spoke

“Hey, no need to worry, it’s not like I’m angry or mad, but may I ask, why so much” He asked smiling reassuringly

“The few times I got something sweet... it was mainly chocolate and well... even if it was some burnt leftovers, I grew to love it. Sometimes Bluey would get me the chocolate everyone got” Chara said with a smiled as looked at the ground “Still love her as a sister”

“You and me both” Asriel added “Hey, Chara?”

“Yeha?” She looked at his face

“Mind coming with me tomorrow to a friend? She’s a doctor and I asked her to take a look at you, just to check what you are capable of doing since, well, you kinda joined with The Mob, sooner or later you’d need to go there anyway” Asriel asked

“Um... sure? If the waking hour isn’t too early” Chara smiled awkwardly

“Nah, tomorrow’s my day off anyway so sleep till the noon, for I care” Asriel sat bit back and looked up “Hey Chara? Have you seen stars?” Asriel asked

“Uh... what are those?” Chara was genuinely wondering

_... Ok, wow. I... didn’t expect that_

“Em... Well, it’ll be easier to show them than to explain, so how about we go looking at them tomorrow night?” Asriel offered with a small blush

_It’s not a date... it’s not a date... not a date..._

“Asking me out, eh?” Chara had a sly smile appear on her face as she said with a teasing voice

_OH NOO! IT’S A DATE!_

-Chara’s POV-

            After a few minutes, the two entered the apartment and Asriel started making dinner while Chara went to bathe. As she enters the water, a sudden realisation hits her and she hid her face underwater

_W-w-w-whe-e-er d-did th-hat co-me f-fro-m?_

When Chara finally re-emerges, a knock could be heard

“Chara! Where’s the chocolate?!” Asriel shouted from behind the door

“Um... why do you ask?” Chara yelled back

“I just wanna take a look, I swear I won’t eat any till we finish dinner” Asriel answered in a playful tone

_Where... Oh, right... my room... under some clothes... and..._

Chara blushed on that thought

“Em... They’re in my room, BUT, I have some... personal things lying about...” Chara said

“O-k?  I’ll go finish making dinner then, should be ready in ten” Asriel shouted as he walked away

“Ok!” Chara confirmed

            After Chara got out of the bath, she took a look in the mirror and smiled. Somehow, in matter of a day, she looked a lot healthier. She turned around and felt despair surging though her

_C-calm down... that’s over now..._

Her back was covered with scars. Dozens of thin, short lines stretching across from her lower back all the way to her armpits level along with few big ones. Whip scars, some puncture scars and others cuts. A sadist’s work as “punishment” or “exorcism” for the “demon” alongside “Holy water” with something burning mixed in to “mend” them

_I.. I.. can’t..._

Chara felt her legs give out. She landed on the floor and began to quietly whimper

“Chara?” Asriel knocked on the door but Chara couldn’t answer

_Asriel..._

“Chara is everything alright?” He was getting concerned and knocked harder

_No..._

“Chara? I’m comi...” Chara felt his consciousness fade

_Help..._

...

 

...

 

Some times later, Chara starts waking up and shifts herself a bit to look around

_Where am I? Oh, I’m in my room. Wher..._

Chara notices a figure laying besides her, while herself had only a oversized shirt on under the blanket, which made her blush to her ears

_Asriel!?_

The goat monster was sleeping with his back turned to her. In his sleep, Chara noticed that he moved his tail, which was poking out of his pants

_He... has... a small, puffy... tail... He’s really a goat..._

Chara gave a small quiet yet confused laugh and laid back down

_Wait... did he put this on me..?_

_..._

_Well I couldn’t care less_

Chara threw her blanket over Asriel along with her arm and fell back asleep

-Asriel’s POV-

            When Asriel slowly starts waking up, he feels that something’s off

_Wait... did I fell asleep in her room?_

_..._

_Why’s there a blanked over me? I remember perfectly that I put the blanket just... on... oh..._

Asriel tried getting up but felt as if something was holding on to him

_Please let me be wrong..._

Asriel turned on his back and looked on his left. Then, he felt his face burn

Chara had snuggled close to him and was smiling lightly. The fact that Chara was wearing ONLY his shirt, didn’t help, nor did that he wasn’t wearing one. At least he had pants on

_C-calm down... She must have woken in middle of the night and covered me then..._

Chara suddenly shifted a bit, letting out a sleepy noise and cuddles even closer to Asriel, upon which he felt like his face burn like it had never before. He thought of slipping away, but that idea got scrapped really fast because he remembered that he was trapped under her arm

_I guess... I’ll try to sleep again? The sun hasn’t risen yet it seems. Yeha, I’ll do that_

_..._

_..._

_I can’t..._

After some time just lying there and looking at the ceiling, Asriel felt Chara shift and looked at her. She removed her arm from Asriel and pushed herself up a bit, rubbing her eyes with the other hand

-Chara’s POV-

            “Mmn...? Oh, hey” Chara said as she yawned

“Mornin’, did I wake you?” Asriel asked, trying to hide his blush

 “Oh? No no, I woke on my own...” Chara looked at Asriel and remembered that she was wearing only his oversized shirt. Next thing she noticed, was that Asriel wasn’t wearing one

“Hey, Chara? What happened last night?” Asriel asked with concerned voice

“I... panicked... I’m sorry to have worried you” Chara apologised and frowned a bit “But, I’m better now, thank for looking after me” A smile returned to her face

“Oh, that’s good... If it’s not hard, can you tell why?” Asriel sat up

“Um... I...” Chara slowly turned her back towards Asriel and undid the buttons. It sounded like Asriel tried to protest, but Chara already took the shirt down, exposing her back and tried to control her breathing

_Calm down... you can trust him... he won’t judge..._

Chara just sat there, her worry slowly growing. Suddenly, she felt a touch on her back, which made her jump a bit. Asriel quickly retracted his paw

“Sorry, did it hurt?” He asked worried

“No... Just surprised me” Chara smiled to herself

 Asriel then slowly put his hand again on her back and tracked one of the bigger scars. He didn’t trace them for long, as he soon stopped and Chara put the shirt back on

            “Is it bad?” Chara asks as she’s finishes buttoning up and turned to face Asriel, who shifted closer to her. Slowly, he reached out and pulled Chara into a hug

“Chara... Thank you...” Asriel said quietly

“Heh, Why?” Chara asked with a small giggle

“For trusting me...” Asriel smiled a bit

“Why shouldn’t I?” Chara looked at Asriel with questioning face

“I dunno, cuz I’m a monster and you’re a human?” Asirel guessed

“I’d trust a monster over human any day... except Bluey to a random monster. She’s a great person, isn’t she?” Chara asked

“Yeha, she is, as a person and as a sister” Asriel smiled

“Mhm...” Chara confirmed

Then they just sat there, half under the blanket and Asriel hugging Chara with one hand, sitting in silence, enjoying the moment

            After some time had passed, Chara found Asriel looking at her and smiled, upon which Asriel looked bit up and smiled back

_Was he really..?_

“What were you looking at?” Chara asked sceptically

“Eh? Oh, nothing much...” Asriel said

_He really was..._

“Wait... nonono, I really wasn’t looking at your... breast...” Asriel blushed

“What then?” Chara was shooting daggers out of her eyes

“Your... SOUL” Asriel said with a warm smile as he looked her in the eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry for the sudden gap in posting, I had musical exams and other main school stuff to take care of, but on the bright side, I passed everything! Yay!  
> I hope that the next chapter won't take so long to write, but knowing me, it will, so don't be discouraged!


End file.
